werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale Of Two Wolves/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Charlotte: I saw things, Alex, in his mind. Not just memories. I saw his natural instincts, and... I think maybe that's who he really is. : Graysin: The Hollow is stronger than we are. It's got more followers, and it's going to destroy Los Angeles. : Leading Acolyte: The Hollow has shed her flesh to take on that of another. : Jake: So we'll kill that body as well. : Leading Acolyte: Oh, you won't dare. Even now, she's locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know. : Graysin: Elizabeth's gone. She's The Hollow now. : Charlotte: I have to find her. : Christopher: Graysin, surely you can pull The Hollow out? : Graysin: I think I know a way to save her. : Jake: Anything. : Graysin: If we go this route, this is gonna be the end of your family. This is gonna be the end of "always and forever". The Abattoir : Graysin: The Hollow has been haunting Los Angeles for centuries. It's an unending evil. Its appetite for power is insatiable. And that's what attracted it to your little girl. : Jake: You said there was a way to save her. : Graysin: There is. But I'm gonna tell you right now, you are not gonna like my plan. Jake, Brooklyn look at each other worried by Graysin's words. : Graysin: Step one: we pull The Hollow out of Elizabeth. Step two: we find someplace else to put it. But with the book gone, I need a place that's both powerful and eternal. And in order to make the transition work, I'm gonna need something that's connected to Elizabeth through blood. : Christopher: You need a vampire. You want to put the Hollow into one of my siblings? : Graysin: One ain't gonna cut it. I'm gonna need two of them. slightly shakes his head in disbelief. : Christopher: Transfer The Hollow's power into two immortal vampires. : Brooklyn: And just send them on their way. : Jake: So the evil is drawn, quartered and separated for all time. : Graysin: And you have to go your separate ways, and you have to stay separate. For all time. and Christopher look at each other. : Graysin: We can never see each other again. Can never go near each other again. That is the only way that we're gonna beat The Hollow. : Jake: Well, if it'll save my little girl, then we will make it so. St. Anne's Church Hollow (in Elizabeth's body) is standing in St. Anne's Church with her followers. Lead Acolyte's dead body is on a table. The Hollow uses her witch power to bring him back to life. When he opens his eyes, the rest of The Hollow's followers backs away and murmurs surprised. he, grateful, looks at The Hollow, then approaches her, bowing slightly, and goes to her right side. Facing the other people in the church, he starts talking. : Inadu's Acolyte: All of you, know that this is the power of The Hollow. The power to transcend death, and destroy all who stand against us. and all the other followers bow to The Hollow. The Abattoir : Jake: Graysin needs my blood. : Christopher: There has to be another way. : Jake: And what if there isn't another way? : Brooklyn: Elizabeth. Elizabeth is all that matters. : Christopher: up This is not happening. I will not let this family be split apart. I'm going to the bell tower and I'm going to go through more of mothers grimoires. Rousseau's : Harrison: his cell phone with a picture of Hope on it, to some witches I just texted all of you her photo. Now, Jeffery literally said "scour the city". That means everyone is searching everywhere. Witches, check The Cauldron. Vampires, search The Quarter. enters the bar with two other followers of The Hollow. People murmurs. : Inadu's Acolyte: smiling Hello, Harrison : Harrison: shocked No way. : Inadu's Acolyte: Goodbye, Harrison. uses his witch power to knock Harrison and the other vampires out. : Inadu's Acolyte: murmuring Degenerate vampire filth. He turns to the witches in the bar. : Inadu's Acolyte: Now, why would noble witches stoop to associate with these...parasites? Now, if you wish to embrace true power, and rid your city of vermin, declare your allegiance to The Hollow. witches look at each other, not knowing what to do The Cauldron Hollow (in Elizabeth's body) is walking alone. He appears with some of The Hollow's followers and starts talking to the witches around him. The Hollow approaches him. : Inadu's Acolyte: Witches of Los Angeles. I ask you to join your one and true savior. Pledge your loyalty, and she will free you from oppression. start to escape from The Hollow and his followers. Voices are heard. Among these, a female voice exclaims: "Let's get out of here! and a male voice says: "Watch that girl. She kills witches.". At first, The Hollow is surprised by the people's reaction; then, The Hollow gets angry and starts using her witch power to destroy The Cauldron, while he watches her proudly. : Charlotte: towards Elizabeth Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Hollow stops and faces her. : Charlotte: panting Baby, I know you can hear me. I need you to fight her. : The Hollow: Hmm, You think you can stop me? : Charlotte: I'm not gonna let you take her. Hollow lifts Charlotte up with her magic and breaks her neck. Charlotte collapses on the ground. The Hollow looks at her for a moment, then she turns around towards her followers. Graysin's House wakes up on Graysin's sofa, still in pain from the recent necks break. : Graysin: You're okay. You're all right. Some witches, um, they found you on the street, they called me and I brought you here. You're fine. : Charlotte: I have to go back. I have to get that thing out of Elizabeth. : Graysin: That's what I'm trying to do, Charlotte. I'm shoring up my power for the ritual. slowly raises her head looking at Graysin. : Charlotte: What ritual? : Graysin: The ritual that we need to talk about. Rousseau's and Zander enter the bar. There are corpses everywhere. : Zander: at the dead bodies We should go before whoever did this decides to come back. hears someone coughing, he follows the sound and finds Harrison still alive. : Jeffery: Harrison get up Easy. Easy. Hey. You got hit pretty hard. Tell me what happened. : Harrison: Well, it's, uh...pretty straightforward, really. Creepy resurrected witch made me his personal piñata. : Zander: What creepy resurrected witch? : Harrison: Oh, that would be your old buddy. rolls his eyes and looks at Jeffery. : Jeffery: Wait, how the hell is he alive? : Zander: Does anything surprise you at this point? I mean, look around. We're standing in the middle of a war zone. The Hollow almost destroyed me. Now it's raising the dead? I say we either get out of here while we can, or we offer the Hollow a deal. : Harrison: Uh, sorry to interrupt here. Wouldn't it be smart to, like, align ourselves with the crazy powerful, unbeatable family who also wants to kill this thing? looks at Harrison, thinking about the possibility of joining forces with the Chamberlains. Graysin's House told Charlotte his plan to get rid of The Hollow for good. : Charlotte: aback So, both of them have to go their separate ways? Forever. : Graysin: Yeah, and I didn't tell them this. When you leave here, you need to go home, you need to pack some bags, you need to find a way out of town, quick and quiet, just for you and Elizabeth. : Charlotte: frowning What are you talking about? : Graysin: Charlotte, the Hollow has felt your little girl's power. And it's gonna want to get that power back. And when we finish this ritual, the Hollow is gonna live inside of the Chamberlains. looks away, distressed, finally realizing what Graysin is trying to tell her. : Graysin: Through them, it's gonna reach out, and it's gonna try to regain access to your little girl. That can never happen and any time they are anywhere near her, she is not gonna be safe. Ever. still visibly distressed, slowly raises her head to look at Graysin again. : Graysin: Now, you and I both know that Jake Chamberlain, he's not gonna be okay with that. So when we finish this ritual, when we get your little girl back, you have got to go. Charlotte, you take her, and you run like hell. St. Louis Cathedral (Bell Tower) is reading one of his mother's grimoires. Finding nothing useful, he closes the book angrily. Then he picks up his cell phone and tries to call Brooklyn. Since Brooklyn doesn't answer, Christopher starts recording a vocal message. : Christopher: recording Brooklyn, hey. It's me, uh... pauses for a moment, then continues talking almost on the verge of crying. : Christopher: breaking I'm just kind of losing my mind at the moment. Um...my family's about to be pulled apart and there's literally nothing I can do about it. I'm supposed to be the brother that could fix everything, and I just...I really need you. The Abattoir is trying to call Nick and Charlotte on the phone, but none of them answer. : Jake: No word for Nick and Charlotte. : Zander: Try again. : Jake: What is the bloody point... : Zander: Jacob, try again! walks into the room. : Jake: Where have you been? : Charlotte: Doesn't matter. Graysin told me everything. Is this really happening? : Jake: Assuming our other immortal brother answers the damn phone. : Charlotte: We still need to go get Elizabeth. Graysin said The Hollow is gathering a congregation at the church. : Jake: walking Then let's go get her. : Charlotte: Jake She's possessed, Jake, surrounded by followers. We can't just go running in there. Jeffery's Penthouse is gathering the dark objects he possesses. : Zander: This collection is priceless. You sure you want to hand it all over to the Chamberlains? : Jeffery: Dark objects belong to the city. As long as they help us take down the Hollow, that's all that matters. : Zander: Even if it means trusting the family who made a weapon specifically designed to kill you? : Jeffery: Desperate times. We need allies. The Abattoir (Charlotte's bedroom) puts Elizabeth's backpack on a chair and looks at it. Christopher approaches the door of the room but does not enter. When Charlotte notices his presence, she moves a bit closer to him. They look at each other standing where they are. : Christopher: Charlotte. looks away. : Christopher: I can't undo the things I've... : Charlotte: him Christopher... : Christopher: No. I can't stop directs her gaze back to him. : Christopher: speaking being...this. begins to approach her. : Christopher: closer to her I also can't stop loving you. So you tell me what you need me to do. looks at him, remaining silent : Christopher: Yes, I'm ashamed and I'm appalled... : Charlotte: him I don't need you to apologize, Christopher. Not right now. Right now, I need you to get my daughter back. : Christopher: aback, in a low voice Of course. look at each other for a while. Christopher seems to expect her to add something but she remains silent. Christopher walks out of the room. Charlotte watches him leaving. St. Anne's Church Hollow (in Elizabeth's body) is standing in the church with her followers. : Jeffery: in with Zander Quite the party. and Zander walk past The Hollow's followers, heading towards her. : Lead Acolyte: Jeffery Chamberlain, king of Los Angeles. and Zander collide against an invisible wall. : Lead Acolyte: Accompanied by his top advisor. Well, I trust you've come to grovel and bow before the power of The Hollow. : Jeffery: Actually, we came to make a truce. The way I see it, we both have the same enemy: the Chamberlains. Now, you help me get them out of this city, and maybe there's a world in which we all live happily ever after. : Lead Acolyte: Diplomacy. A wise choice. slowly turns his head to look at The Hollow standing next to him. When she nods, He frees Jeffery and Zander from the invisible prison they are in., so they can get closer. Jeffery and Zander approach The Hollow stopping in front of her. : The Hollow: I want the king to kneel before me. kneels. : Lead Acolyte: Behold, covens of Los Angeles, even the great Jeffery Chamberlain is nothing in the face of the Hollow. raises his head and blows some magic dust in the face of The Hollow, causing her to faint. Then he takes her in his arms and goes off at vampire speed. Zander, on the other hand, stays there and kills him. Then he turns to face the rest of The Hollow's followers. : Jake: from the left side of the altar Hear ye, hear ye, all disciples and acolytes of the evil Hollow. Now that your master has been subdued, the power she promised you has been revoked,rendering you helpless,and bringing this pitiful coup to a rather abrupt end. This and looking at the dark object in his hand dark object has the astounding ability to seal you in the room. drops the dark object, which immediately breaks, trapping The Hollow's followers. : Christopher: from a raised floor in the church, holding a bottle containing flammable material, with a handkerchief wrapped around its neck Which is very inconvenient indeed. Particularly when one considers the architectural composition of the structure. And so, with very little effort... sets the handkerchief on fire with magic : Christopher: his speech with the bottle still in his hand this place becomes an inferno. looks at his brother, Christopher drops the bottle where the followers of The Hollow are trapped, watching them as they scream and burn alive. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) still possessed by The Hollow, is sleeping in her bed with chains on her wrists. Jake is standing looking at her. : Jake: I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me, so I want you to listen very carefully. leans over to Elizabeth and begins to talk to her, his eyes glistening with tears. : Jake: You are my daughter. You're a Chamberlain. And you are strong, and brave, unlike anyone I've ever known. is walking around there. When she sees Jake talking to Elizabeth, she stops to look at them. : Jake: talking to his daughter In fact, you helped me believe in something your uncle once said. “Family is power.” kisses Elizabeth on the forehead, then sighs and turns around, finding Charlotte looking at him. Charlotte nods to Jake to come nearer and Jake approaches her. : Charlotte: You're a good dad, Jake. And you deserve the truth. There is something that you need to know about the ritual. Graysin didn't want to tell you because he didn't think that you'd go through with it, but I know that you will. I know that you'll do anything for her. Even if it means never seeing her again. is completely taken aback, he is about to say something but decides not to, then he turns around to look at Elizabeth. The Abattoir (Courtyard) is preparing the ritual. An angry Alexander approaches him. : Zander: Did you honestly think you could trick us into performing the ritual without telling the entire truth? : Graysin: You and your family aren't my problem. The only thing that I'm concerned about right now is that little girl and the monster that's inside of her. : Zander: Is it hard to see me from up there on your high horse? She is my daughter. Of course we will do whatever we have to do to protect her, but you can damn well be honest about it! : Graysin: See, your reaction, right there has just proven my point. You Chamberlains are selfish, egocentric fanatics. It is not my job, nor is it my inclination to try to convince you to do the right thing. If you really want to save your daughter, then you need to get out of my ear and let me do what it is that I do. : Zander: You know what? You... : Christopher: Zander and approaches him He's right. I may not agree with his tactics...but he's our only chance at saving Elizabeth. : Zander: at Graysin Lucky you, I guess I'll just have to postpone the disembowelment. : Christopher: Alexander? : Zander: What? : Christopher: Have you heard from Nick? : Zander: Not a word. : Christopher: I'll try reaching him with magic. is about to leave but stops when he hears Graysin talking. : Graysin: Okay, look, we need two volunteers that are connected to Elizabeth through blood. We have Jake and that makes three. If you can't get to Nick, then we're gonna have to use Charlotte. : Christopher: No. No, that is not happening. frowns, both him and Zander look at Christopher, waiting for him to go on with his speech. : Christopher: Not when there's another way. leaves. Lafayette Cemetery is watching Julia's tombstone inscription which says, "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." 1 Corinthians 13:7. Jeffery arrives and Jake approaches him. : Jake: Thank you for coming. : Jeffery: Was something wrong? Graysin said that... : Jake: Jeffery Graysin said a lot of things. And he failed to say a few things more, one of which has me rather vexed. : Jeffery: Oh, okay, I see. So you need another favor. : Jake: No. No more favors. Unless, of course, you count the burden of hearing my confession. looks at Jake waiting for him to continue while Jake looks away searching for the right words. Then he starts talking. : Jake: I was never a good father to you. looks away uneasy. : Jake: No surprises, I never had much in the way of an example. looks at Jake again. : Jake: I never saw myself in the man who raised me. In fact, the first time I saw myself in another was the day I met you. at the memory Throwing apples at the oppressor who whipped you raw. I should've known you'd grow up to be a better man than I. takes a breath before speaking : Jeffery: You do realize we're about, um, 100 years too late for this talk? : Jake: Well, I'm hardly perfect. Unless we forget the five years I spent in your dungeon, neither are you. : Jeffery: Yeah, well, you see, I'm not really too moved by your opinion. If I was, I'd have to face the fact that I'm not good enough for your family, that I'm not... : Jake: him You are family. In any case, I just wanted to see you one last time before we part ways for good, if only to set the record straight. looks away for a moment, searching for the right words. : Jake: I failed you... Jefferson. To my eternal shame. puts his hand on Jeffery's shoulder and leaves. Jeffery is moved by Jake's words and barely manages to keep the tears out. The Abattoir (Christopher's Room) is looking out the window. Brooklyn opens the door and enters the room. They approach each other. : Brooklyn: Hey, I got your messages. Are you okay? takes Christopher's hands in hers. : Christopher: We need to talk. And... you're not going to like it. nods : Brooklyn: Okay. and Christopher sit on the bed. : Christopher: I just... :Brooklyn: Say the first thing that comes to mind and... then the next and we'll keep going from there. nods, takes Brooklyn's hands in his, and, looking in her eyes, he starts speaking. : Christopher: I grew up without a mother, without anybody who loved me. And I can't just sit back and watch Elizabeth be taken from Charlotte. If Nick doesn't show up, I have to make things right. They need two vampires...each related by blood to Elizabeth. for a moment I can be the second...if I turn. :Brooklyn: But you would lose everything: your home, your family, your ability to practice magic. : Christopher: And will I lose you? Christopher and Brooklyn barely hold back tears. : Christopher: talking If I become the kind of monster that killed your family? : Brooklyn: I am not going anywhere. Romeo and Juliet all the way. and Christopher look at each other, smiling, their eyes glistening with tears. The Abattoir (Balcony) is on the balcony looking at the city below. Charlotte approaches him. : Charlotte: We should talk before it's too late. : Christopher: looking at her You don't have to say anything else. sighs and pauses for a moment. : Charlotte: I want you to know that what happened in the pendant doesn't take away everything that we've had between us. : Christopher: her I know it's over. remain silent for a while, then Christopher turns to face her. : Christopher: And what are we, anyway? What is the Chamberlain family? Desperately searching for some kind of humanity beneath the ridiculous banner of always and forever. briefly look at each other. : Christopher: Charlotte Whatever we are, you and me...we were doomed. I could never be what you needed me to be. pauses for a moment and looks away. : Christopher: Best thing I could do for you is disappear. : Charlotte: whispers I love you. : Christopher: whispers I love you, too. and Christopher hug. The Abattoir drinks a glass of blood. : Brooklyn: Ugh. Is that disgusting? You're chugging a glass of blood? : Christopher: That looks disgusting. Are you ready for what's next? nods : Brooklyn: Christopher's left arm and raises the sleeve. Potassium chloride. It'll stop your heart, quick and painless. takes a deep breath. : Brooklyn: Okay, this is crazy. I mean, what if you don't wake up? : Christopher: I will. Okay? I promise. and Brooklyn kiss. Then they both sigh. : Christopher: I'm ready for this. Okay? It's gonna be okay. I come from a long line of vampires. And, besides, magic's kind of overrated. appears : Nick: Easy for you to say. You haven't had to live without it. Christopher and Brooklyn look at each other, smiling. : Christopher: Nick I didn't think you were coming. : Nick: Almost didn't, but given the number of messages and magic notes appearing in my pocket, I figured there might be an emergency. hugs Nick. another room, Zander and Jake are seated. Zander is reading. : Christopher: with Nick Look who decided to show up. and Zander stand up. : Jake: Little brother. You always did love a dramatic entrance. : Nick: Well, I prefer them more than my departures, which often involved you and the pointy end of a dagger. : Zander: Now that we're all here... shall we? look at Nick, he nods and then leaves. Jake and Christopher also start walking but Jake stops and turns to his brother. : Jake: Christopher. You were always the keeper of our bond, and because of that, you will feel this pain the most. When the inevitable happens, and I, devoid of family influence, relapse into a spiral of mayhem and bloodshed...I need you to leave me to my fate. If you come to my rescue as you have done so many times before, it will only serve to aid our enemy, allowing it one step closer to my daughter, and I cannot allow that. So, my brother...when the time comes, I beg you, let me go. and Jake briefly look at each other, then they hug. : Christopher: You have my word. takes a deep breath and watches Jake leave. The Abattoir (Courtyard) is sitting on the floor with Elizabeth in her arms. Graysin and Charlotte are standing near her. Jake and Nick approach them. : Graysin: Uh, Nick, if you would, right there. : Zander: Jeffery What the hell are you doing here? You come to gloat? : Jeffery: No, I came to make sure that this works. approaches them : Graysin: Jake, I need you right there at the top. And we are ready. and Nick look at each other : Graysin: I just want to say that what you guys are doing here today is gonna go a long way towards setting things right in this city. The Hollow took everything away from me. It inspired nothing but suffering and torment. It's ruined families, at Charlotte and Elizabeth it's gone after little kids. And yet, here and now, at the Chamberlains despite all of our differences, and there are many...at Jake with a hand on the heart thank you. nods : Graysin: Christopher. goes next to Graysin : Nick: The savage Chamberlains heroically defeating a terrible evil. Maybe this will finally earn us our redemption. : Jake: Do any of us really believe that? : Nick: Not for a second. It's a wonderful sentiment. and Jake look at each other for a moment, Jake takes a breath, Christopher and Graysin hold hands. : Graysin: Lets go. and Christopher kneel, still holding hands. : Graysin: Charlotte, when I tell you to, I want you to take the manacles off. Hold onto Elizabeth. Do not let her go. Everybody else, when this spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Elizabeth. and Nick look at each other. : Nick: Always and forever. We had a good run. : Jake: Yeah. starts chanting. After a while Graysin turns to Charlotte. : Graysin: Charlotte, do it now. Do it now, Charlotte. takes the manacles off. The Hollow's spirit gets out from Elizabeth. Then it divides into two parts, and each one of them enters the body of one of the Chamberlains. : Nick: I can hear it... whispering. : Graysin: Okay, you guys need to go. Now! goes off at vampire speed. : Jake: at Elizabeth I need to know if she's all right. : Graysin: Jake, I promise you, she is going to be okay if you go. does not seem to have the strength to leave. Christopher looks at him, worried. Elizabeth wakes up. : Charlotte: It's okay, baby. You're okay. : Elizabeth: Mom. looks at Jake. : Elizabeth: Daddy? What's happening? : Jake: Elizabeth. I love you. goes off at vampire speed. Graysin sighs with relief. Charlotte holds Elizabeth in her arms. : Elizabeth: desperate Dad? Dad! Dad! The Abbatoir (Courtyard) : Christopher: Your uncle Nick asked me to give you this. He loves you very much. Family heirlooms are very important, they remind us where we come from and no matter where we go family is with us. I love you. : Elizabeth: I love you, too, Uncle Chris. gives her uncle a hug. : Charlotte: You ready? : Elizabeth: Yeah, yeah. walks up to Christopher after Charlotte leaves with Elizabeth. : Brooklyn: Hey. Anaheim, California (Deveraux Boarding School) : Zander: Looks like she's fitting right in. : Charlotte: She's adaptable. And honestly, I think this is what she's always wanted. A normal life, friends her own age. : Zander: Well, the kids here are pretty great. You know, they're accepting, eager to learn. You know, we just try to keep up. Teach them discipline, compassion, ethics. : Charlotte: Magical potions, spell casting, broomstick riding. : Zander: chuckles Yeah, well, there is some of that. I've just spent a lot of time with supernatural people who were never comfortable in who they were. These kids... these kids will do better. waves to her mother, Charlotte wave back as she looks on seeing her daughter interacting with some of the students. Manosque, France a bar, Nick is seen playing the piano and looks at his tipping cup as Jake puts a hundred dollar bill in it. Jake starts to watch him him from afar, Nick turns to look at him. After a long moment of eye contact with Jake, Nick gives him a nod and resumes playing. Jake understands and leaves the bar. Nick looks at his tipping cup once more and keeps on playing. END CREDITS Category:Season Three Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:The Werewolf Diaries